


Demote Me (Please)

by EverydayGeek



Series: Directions Needed [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Stepmom!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: It was one thing to be considered the stepmom of a fourteen year old boy, but to be considered the stepmom of a man the same age as her was just plain weird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "You've Been Promoted!" including Adam. Just a fun little one-shot. If you have any Supercat prompts for me to add to the series, send it to me via tumblr http://everydaygeekygeek.tumblr.com/ or if you have fanfiction account PM me at Everydaygeek.

It was one thing to be considered the stepmom of a fourteen year old boy, but to be considered the stepmom of a man the same age as her was just plain weird. Of course, she didn't view herself as Adam's stepmother, but Adam…

…Well, Adam insisted on referring to her as ' _Stepmommy_ _Kara'_. It was seventy shades of uncomfortable, and thirty shades of awkward. He was highly amused with himself, but Kara couldn't say the same. Her face had turned three different shades of purple within a two minute time period and, if she wasn't careful, her head might actually explode. Or, _his_ head might actually explode (if the burning sensation in her eyes was anything to go by). That option, however, didn't sound nearly as unappealing. She wouldn't be surprised if she was currently being affected by red kryptonite; her thoughts were more on the evil and vindictive side tonight and while she normally would force herself to reroute her train of thought, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"So, stepmommy Kara," Adam drawled, eyeing her with a mischievous grin.

"Stop calling me that."

"Well, you're dating my mom. What else am I supposed to call you?"

"How about my name," Kara suggested, annoyed.

"Your name is Kara, isn't it? I'm calling you by your name."

"What is your problem?" Kara snapped.

They were in her private office - which was moved to the floor below Cat's – with Kara sitting behind her desk and Adam sitting on the edge of it, turned toward her with that annoyingly smug smile of his. A part of Kara was glad that this conversation was taking place in her office and not Cat's; if it were, everyone left in the office would be watching their every move and, if they listened close enough, they'd be able to hear every word. In this office, however, there was only one window that led to the outside. Unless you were an alien that could fly, there was no way in hell you'd be able to see inside of the room. And if you were nosy enough, the only way you'd be able to hear the conversation was if you pressed your ear against the door.

Hopefully, neither was being done. Kara didn't want any witnesses in case she killed him.

"I don't have a problem," he defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right," Kara drawled, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "If you don't have a problem, then why won't you leave me alone? Why aren't you out bonding with your brother or talking to your mother?"

"Because I want to bond and talk to my new stepmom."

" _Stop_ calling me that!"

"Carter can call you that, why can't I?" Adam challenged, his eyebrow raised.

Kara huffed out an exasperated breath and glared. "Because Carter is fourteen, and I actually like him. You, on the other hand…" she trailed off, her glare intensifying at his amused chuckle.

"Aw, you don't like me? But I thought we were getting along so well!" he said in mock hurt, holding his hand over his heart as if he had been wounded.

"Are you jealous?" Kara asked instead, ignoring him completely. "Is it because I rejected you when we first met? Is it because I chose your mother over you? I mean, what is it with you?"

Adam frowned. "I'm not mad that you chose my mother over me," he said, suddenly very serious. "I'm happy for you two."

He sounded so sincere that Kara felt her annoyance begin to waver. "Then what is it?"

"I don't mean to come off as malicious with my teasing, if that's what you're wondering. It's just fun teasing you; you just get so easily riled up that I can't help but tease you. But I like you, Kara. A lot. You and my mom are amazing together and I'm glad you two make each other happy."

"But?"

"But nothing," Adam laughed. "Plain and simple. You have to admit, though, that if you and my mom were to get married, then that'd make you my official stepmother and with us being the same age and all, it'd be kind of hilarious."

"Shut up," Kara mumbled, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

A knock sounded at the door, cutting off their conversation. Cat peeked her head into the room a moment later, eyeing them both suspiciously. "How's it going in here?"

"Fine," Kara and Adam answered in unison.

Cat raised an eyebrow at their abrupt answer, but didn't question them. "Right…anyway, Adam, your limo should be arriving in ten minutes to take you to the airport. I will accompany you. We should gather up your things and head to the lobby."

"Okay, mom, I'll be right there."

Cat shot Kara a questioning look, and Kara answered her look with a shrug. Cat stared at the pair for a moment longer. "I'll be waiting for you in my office," she announced, leaving the door ajar as she made her way back to the elevators.

Adam rose from his chair and held out a hand to Kara. Kara took his hand and offered it a firm shake. "Well, it looks like this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah."

"See you around, Kara," Adam said with a genuine smile.

"Bye, Adam."

Adam made his way to the door and stopped at the threshold, glancing at Kara over his shoulder. "Another reason for me giving you a hard time is because you're the second gorgeous woman to choose my mom over me."

Kara snorted. "Who was the first?"

"I believe her name was Siobhan Smythe."

And then he was gone, leaving without sparing Kara a backward glance. Kara was glaring so hard at his back that she could feel heat accumulating in her eyes. She freaking knew Siobhan wasn't straight. Winn owed her fifty bucks! And Cat owed her an explanation.

Of course, cashing in and rubbing Winn's face in the fact that she'd been right seemed much more appealing right now. Maybe having a twenty-five year old friend-son wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
